Boot Camp of Horror, err, i Meant FUN!
by loveme731 has returned
Summary: Tsunade decided that the ninjas needed alittle more training. so what does she do? BOOT CAMP FOR EVERYONE! This story is mine, as I am loveme731. my account got deleted, so here's boot camp! enjoy! GaaOC and others!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I own any one from Naruto, then…um…I have nothing.

Normal mode (duh)

"Talking mode" (Duh again)

_Thinking mode_ (triple duh)

**Weird things talking mode**

Recap:

The Rookie Nine and their senseis had received a mission to go to a camp for an amount of time. Along the way they meet up with the sand siblings along with a girl named Mitoshi, the camp founder's daughter. When they arrive at the camp they meet Hibana, the camp designer's daughter and friend of Mitoshi. But to the sand siblings and rookie nine's greatest unfortune it turns out that the camp they have arrived to was a camp of torture- er I mean...fun sponsored by Tsunade herself :BOOTCAMP!

Through the week or torture- I mean fun, relationships began to blossom between guys and gals alike. And by the end of the week, new people arrived from Konoha that has begun a war with a village called Kuro where a new Akatsuki has been formed by Uchiha Itachi himself.

No sooner were the new kids were introduced an attack was unleashed on the camp by Itachi himself along with a mysterious person named Moriko as a right hand lady. During the assault Natsuko was kidnapped by Itachi who made remember something long forgotten. When her lost memory was unlocked, Itachi and his henchmen escaped.

**Chap. 10 **

Jealousy

The air was warm with the wind from the south, blowing through the cloudless night sky. The moon hung in the wide open space, the only guiding light for weary night travelers. The grounds of the camp were quiet the only signs of life were lights peeking through the curtains.

Everyone has grown wary since the new Akatsuki attacked and escaped last week. The security at the camp of fun has grown tighter with electric barbed wired fences and Kakashi's dog squad. All of the teachers took turns guarding the only entrance of the camp.

Natsuko was playing an I-had-no-idea-what-happened gig after she was found unconscious in the forest after Itachi kidnapped her. When every was sure that _something_ must have happened during that time frame that they decided that Natsuko was not telling something that they should know. So from then on Natsuko was the new victim. She could not spend a second alone by herself without anyone trying to interrogate her on what happened when she was kidnapped.

Mitoshi felt sorry for Natsuko, but happy for herself as well since everyone's attention was not on her and Gaara. But to her greatest unfortune the relieving happiness does not last long since Tsunade's tortuous boot camp was not only making them physically sore but mentally sore as well.

One night, Tsunade wanted to try to have a little normal camp fun; Which was sitting around a camp fire, eating smores and telling scary stories. Unfortunately to the teachers the idea of actual fun time was tying Tsunade to a tree and making fun of her. How they managed to successfully tie her to a tree was beyond the students. But it went a little overboard when Jiraiya accidentally poked her chest. In which resulted Tsunade pulling the tree out of the ground by the roots and throwing it at the poor perverted sannin who did not get out of the way in time.

They left Jiraiya unconscious by the uprooted tree and began the scary stories. All were creepy or stupid until Tsunade pulled a flashlight out of no where to turn it on and shone it under her face. She began to speak in a low and creepy voice.

"One dark, dank and dreary night a boy named...uh-"

She quickly looked around to pick a person since she could not think of a name at the top of her head. "Uh, Naruto...yeah. A boy named Naruto was walking through an ancient cemetery to get back to his apartment faster after a hard day in training. When suddenly he...um...he...he tripped! He tripped and fell flat on his face and then he got up went home dirty...the end."

Everyone was staring at her as if she was crazy. But then again no one knew that Tsunade was winner for the worst scary story telling for thirty-eight years in a row. Kiba finally spoke up. "Uh...where was the scary part?"

Tsunade only smiled. "It was the tripping part!"

No one was really impressed so they all decided that they were going to retire for the night until..."WAIT! I HAVE A BETTER STORY!"

Everyone turned to see Jiraiya has recovered from being hit by the tree. He stood by Kakashi and pulled out a tattered notebook and began to read. " 'You are not sure weather to kiss me or kill me do you?' Junko asked. Kiki was frustrated with him being persistent about her joining his side. She held the poisoned kunai against his throat threatening to break the tender skin. 'I am the number one wanted assassin.' She stated. 'I can do both.'

She crushed her lips against his. Dropping the kunai knife on the floor. Junko quickly unbuttoned her blouse and began to fondle her br-"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Everyone screamed for the sake of their innocent minds. Well most of them anyway. Tsunade, Kurenai and Shizune were pounding the life out of Jiraiya while most were white from shock. Gai was nearly outraged as he had his hands covering Lee's ears. Only Kakashi, Asuma, and Naruto were disappointed that the story ended so abruptly.

After recovering from the story that Jiraiya told, people began to return to their bunks to sleep. Unfortunately Mitoshi was unable to sleep since her mind was corrupted from the story. So she decided walk off the shock by going to the beach to stargaze. She moved stealthily down the dirt path in the forest that led down to the beach.

The night was alive with nocturnal creatures that fought for survival of the fittest. Owls turn their head three-sixty degrees, detecting for unaware prey to grasp in their claws. While making here way to the beach she heard something move in the bushes. She stayed still and in defensive position waiting for whatever came. Something leaped out of the bushes and across the path. Mitoshi wasted no time and she threw a kunai at what moved. Unfortunately the kunai missed its mark but the figure froze in its tracks.

She squinted to see that it was only a fox. But the fox quickly disappeared as soon as it came. She sighed and moved on forth to the beach. When she reached her destination she plopped down onto the sand and watched the waves coming in and moving out. Unchanging in rhythmic routine for the past millions of years. She thought of multiple things; important, petty and some in between. "Miru-chan." Someone spoke behind her.

She did not realize that anyone was there at all. But her instincts instantly kicked in and threw shuriken at vital areas of the human body. But she gasped that it was only Gaara, who fortunately block the assault with his sand shield. "Kuso! Gaara! You really need to stop sneaking up on me like that!" She shouted. It bothered her that he never ceased to do that but she was really thankful that he had the shield or he would have been in the hospital.

"Gomen Miru-chan." He spoke. She twitched to hear her nickname. She really did not like that nickname. "I told you to call me Mitoshi." She muttered. Gaara was silent but acknowledged her request and sat down beside her to stargaze.

After an hour of Gaara showing her all the constellations and stories about them he could remember they realized that was way past lights out. They had to get back to their rightful cabins without being detected. They were sneaking past the teacher's cabin, which was a little bit bigger than their own cabins. The lights were on and they heard hushed talking. Both were curious to why they were whispering at all since everyone is asleep so they decided to listen in. "He's hiding something." Asuma declared while puffing away on a cigarette. Kakashi voice was also heard in the throng. "Yes we know that. But Natsuko seems to know something too. Especially after when she was kidnapped."

"Are you guys trying to find out what it is?" An unknown female voice was heard. Tsunade was also present in the discussion. "We are already interrogating her but she's still quiet. If you can somehow get Itachi to spill some info on passing or in a casual mannered discussion, that'll be really helpful."

The unknown female sighed as if in frustration. "I'm not sure if I'll able to. Whenever I give some sort of hint of asking what happened that day he just walks away."

Everyone gave some significance of a disappointed groan. "Ugh, that's going to be tough for you." Shizune said in empathy.

"Well maybe if we-"

Suddenly the room went very silent. Mitoshi and Gaara realized that they lingered too long. Mitoshi made a hand signal to Gaara. Gaara quickly nodded and they began to leave. Unfortunately they didn't move away fast enough because the teacher's cabin door flew open and there stood an angry Tsunade.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!" She bellowed. Gaara and Mitoshi flinched at the sound of her voice but they knew their status. "Busted." Mitoshi whispered under her breath in defeat. Tsunade used her super human strength to drag them both into the cabin.

The interior of the cabin was a little bit more luxurious than their own cabins. There were comfortable looking green couches where Tsunade's pet pig was sleeping. There was a flat screen TV in one of the corners of the cabin. In the middle of the room was large table where all the teachers and Tsunade's assistant Shizune were gathered at. Also at the table was a mysterious and yet familiar woman.

She had straight long night tresses that tumbled halfway down her back. Her eyes were a very dark shade of blue. She looked very slim and nimble like a cat. Her garb was the standard green Konoha vest that was unzipped to reveal a black sports tank top. Her blue jean petal pushers were dirty and worn from traveling and battle. Her black fingerless fighting gloves laid on the table beside her. She had a calm and peaceful air around her and yet there was cunning mixed in.

Mitoshi then saw an Akatsuki robe and straw hat hanging on a hat stand close by. And seeing that she instantly recognized the woman as Itachi's right hand lady. "YOU!" She shouted, pointing at the woman accusingly. The woman smiled and waved at her. "Hi, I'm Moriko. It's nice to meet you."

Mitoshi was confused. _"Why is this woman associated with the teachers and the Hokage?"_

"Huh? What? B-But you work for Itachi!" She cried out staring at her. Moriko shook her head as a wide grin stretched across her face. "Nope, my allegiance is with Konoha. I'm only pretending to be an Akatsuki member you see?"

Gaara mused at this interesting situation. He heard that the Hokage was sending people to try to get information about the Akatsuki but to plant one in the organization as a member was smart. "So you've been sent as one of their own to infiltrate the Akatsuki. You must've been there for a long time to become Itachi's second in command." He responded with a smirk on his face.

"Very sharp Kazekage-sama." She replied. Shizune stepped in to stop the pleasantries. "What are _you_ two doing out of bed? It's way past lights out and you're suppose to be asleep." Shizune barked.

"Stargazing." Gaara simply said. "And if I was asleep then you'd all be dead."

Tsunade looked Mitoshi and Gaara. She knew that Gaara needed to know this information but Mitoshi could not. She knew what she had to do. "I'm sorry Mitoshi but you can't know about Moriko yet."

She said solemly and began to do a set of hand seals. Jiraiya tried to intervene but was stopped by Shizune. "Tsunade don't. That's a forbidden jutsu!" Jiraiya protested. Tsunade ingnored him and placed the tips of her fingers against Mitoshi's head. "Memory replacement jutsu." She whispered and a jolt of invisible energy went through her finger tips to Mitoshi's mind.

Mitoshi felt her mind go black and numb. Her eyes glazed over as the jutsu went to work. Tsunade told Gaara to escort Mitsoshi out and not to mention anything of what happened. When Mitoshi and Gaara left Jiraiya rounded on the Godaime. "Why did you do that, it wasn't as important as the Uchiha massacre."

"If anyone else knew right now, Moriko's cover would be blown."The blond woman responded curtly.

Outside of the cabin Mitoshi began to return to normal. Gaara was relieved a little bit, thinking she was going to stay that way for a little longer. "Are you okay?" He asked, showing concern. Mitoshi glared at him as if she caught him with his hands in a cookie jar. "Uh Mitoshi?" He asked again but Mitoshi turned away, stomping off to her cabin leaving Gaara completly clueless.

FALSE MEMORY

Mitoshi and Gaara were coming from the beach to go to bed. They were talking about the constellations when Sakura was coming out of her cabin in her green silky pajamas. Apparently she was going to the restroom since the one in her cabin was being occupied by Ino. Gaara greeted her with a hello.

"Hey Gaara whats going on?" Sakura asked. Gaara scanned her from head to toe in her pjs. "Oh nothing really I'm just escorting Mitoshi back to her cabin. Those are really nice night clothing you have on."

His cheeks barely flushed going unnoticed by the cherry blossom but not by Mitoshi. They were going to talk more when Mitoshi politely interupted the conversation. "We have to get going. I'll see ya in the morning Sakura-chan!" And dragged him nearby Tsunade's cabin. "What was that?" She growled.

"What was what?" Gaara was surprised at this little fuse from Mitoshi.

"'Really nice night clothing you have on.'You were blushing too, do you like her?"

"Well yes, a little bit."

"Excuse me, do you like her or not?"

"Yes I like her, why is this bothering you?" He apparently had no idea that Mitoshi liked him. Mitoshi kept her gaze on him like a falcon to it's prey. "Let me ask you something. Do you think of me as a friend and a friend alone?"

Hope shined in her eyes that Gaara's answer was a negative but her hope was short lived. "Yes but why do you ask this of me?"

Mitoshi's hope was vanquished and was replaced was jealousy and hurt and stomped away from him leaving him in the dark.

END OF FALSE MEMORY

Dawn has approached the horizon of the camp. Reveille was being called through one MC by a siren's call. By the call of a siren it was really Tsunade singing in the one MC from drinking too much sake in the morning. But none the less everyone awoke, some more gracefully than others.

Sakura woke up very reluctantly since last night Sasuke and her had a fight about shampoo again. Now Sasuke was calling her annoying again which made her give the silent treatment. "Damn that Sasuke. Dammit all!" She murmured under her breath during breafast chow. It was 06:20 in the morning and she didn't get much shut eye. Add the fight with her beloved Uchiha who is now a baka and that made it a lot less nicer morning.

Mitoshi was having a similar problem, and if anyone mentioned something Gaara-ish she would kill them with her stare of eternal doom. Temari and Hibana were sitting next her who have noticed her kill joy aura this morning. "Ohoho! Looks like Miru-chan and Sakura-chan are having problems with their relationships already!" Temari told Hibana gleefully as they recently found out they both like to matchmake. Temari kind of like Kiba and Kankuro since she can use them both as punching bags. She watched them both as Kiba was feeding Akamaru and Haru while Kankuro was feeding his puppets.

"Kankuro puppets don's eat." Kiba responded while popping some food in his dog's mouth.

"Yeah they do!" Kankuro shot back. "You just have to believe in them Kiba."

Temari and Hibana quietly talked it over, plotting and scheming. "It's time for our plans to be put into action." Hibana whispered. Temari nodded in agreement. "The ultimate matchmaking duo will bring the unsuspecting victims together!" Temari whispered back, trying not to go up in volume.

Now they were all outside under the climbing sun. Tsunade stood before them, staring at them in a very sadistic way. "Drop and give me two-hundred push ups, now!" Tsunade barked at them. Half of them dropped while the other half stared. "Was I talking to rocks? Drop NOW!" The Godaime shouted and the other half quickly dropped.

"If I knew that this was going to happen then I'd rather be back in Otogakure and fighting." Ayame quietly complained. Kaori agreed as she was getting into push up position. "Yeah, I can抰 believe that our parents thought that this would be much safer than the war."

Tsunade's ears pricked and shouted out. "Ladies! Less talking and more pushup! My Grandmother can do better than you!"

Natasha huffed as she was trying to complete her first set of push ups. Tsunade walked back over to where Natasha was doing her two hundred pushup and spoke in a low and dangerous voice. "Excuse me? Do you want to repeat that a little louder for all to hear?"

Natasha instantly kept her mouth shut and started doing her push ups faster. Tsunade smiled in satisfaction and walked away. While Kaori and Ayame were snickering silently at Natasha's humiliation while doing their push ups.

Meanwhile Sakura was pushing like there was no tomorrow. "FIFTY-SEVEN! FIFTY-EIGHT! FIFTY-NINE!" She screamed one right after another. Natsuko looked over at Sakura, then swirled her head to Saeki and Keisuke who were beside him doing their own set. "I know why she's doing that." She huffed under her breath. The two boys looked at her curiously as they were trying to to their push ups along the way. "Why?" Kisuke chirped as he nearly stumbled.

"Because she and Sasuke had a huge argument. Didn't you hear about it? Now they aren't speaking to each other."

Saeki nodded in understanding. "they aren't the only ones either. Gaara-sama and Miru-chan are fighting for simply no reason at all. Did you see the way she greeted him? And he's completely clueless to why she's acting that way." Saeki related. Natsuko was silent for a second taking in this new juicy info. _"I wonder why?" _She thought.

Birds were singing to each other in beautiful harmony amongst the trees that hid an emaculate mansion that was nearly surrounded by water. It was three layer japanese mansion, the first two floors were meant for living quarters and the third was a look out tower. All was peaceful...until an explosion erupted among the trees making the birds fly away then all was silent. "Heh, that's better." muttered a young man who was reading a book and was twirling a kunai with an exploding note wrapped around the handle beside an open window that showed beautiful scenery of the forest.

The young man was lounging in a large chair his sky blue eyes were glued to the pages. His spikey blood tresses glowed under intense sun rays. A white wife beater shirt clung to him as his black pants hung loosely as if they were about to fall off.

He was about to turn a page when the silence was interrupted again by a different noise. There was a lot of shouting, screaming and breaking. The young man groaned as he hoisted himself up from the comfortable chair and saving his place in the novel he was reading. "What抮e those two destroying now?" He muttered as he trudged towards the screaming of two young girls.

"That's mine!" A girl screamed as she was on top of the other girl who was identical to her. The other girl hissed back at her and kicked her off. "No it's my necklace!" She growled. Both girls were identical to each other. They were around the age of eight years. Platinum blond hair graced one girl's shoulders while the other girl's hair only went just past her cheek bones. Both of their emerald eyes had determination in getting the prized possession. Their looks and appearance were the same but their clothes were different.

They were rolling around on the floor knocking things over until the young red haired man came in. "What the hell are you doing?" He barked making the twins stop what they were doing. The one with the shorter hair spoke up. "She started it!" She whined and pointing at the one with longer hair.

"No I didn't Soru-chan!" The one with longer hair shot back.

"Yes you did Suro-neechan! Raidon-teme you believe me don't you?" Soru whined but looking completely innocent at the same time. Raidon twitched at the nickname he was given. "Don't call me that you brat." He grumbled. Suddenly the room felt darker. The twin's eyes were round as dinner plates staring past the young man. Raidon silently gulped and slowly turned his head behind him seeing the Uchiha inches away without his red moon cloak.

Itachi looked over Raidon's shoulder staring at his entire study. He was nearly surprised at the mess in his study but didn't show it. He first looked at the twins who were staring back at him. "He did it!" Soru and Suro chorused at the exact same time, pointing at Raidon. Raidon shot his eyes at the girls, shocked that they would accuse him. "What the hell! No I didn't!" He replied in frustration. The twins and Raidon both wanted to argue nearly forgetting that Itachi was right there.

"Enough." Itachi stated calmly but like a knife making them stop in mid-arguement. He stared at the twins with emotionless eyes. "Get out." He spoke quietly. Soru and Suru scrambled to their feet and bowed quickly and ran out the door. But not before they stomped on Raidon's bare feet with their own naked feet. Raidon cursed in pain and chased after the twins wanting revenge leaving Uchiha alone in his torn up study.

He bent down to pick up a few books and put them back on the shelves. He really wished that Moriko was here since she could keep the twins under control. Sadly she was not and he didn't know where she kept her stash of candy to keep the brats from destroying everything. He sighed in irritation and continued cleaning up his study and soon plan the next assault.

END OF CHAPTER 10

**Loveme731, who's now miru-mithoshi:** HELLO ALL! I'm not dead! Surprise! My old account got deleted, so if you are reading this, please and thank you!

**Not to all OC owners:**

Please send me your OC profiles again, because I have lost them. Sorry and thank you!

P.S. if you don't send me your OC by the next two chapters, your OC won't be in the story anymore. Gomen Nasai, but it has come to my attention that there's too many OCs in the story. Well anyways, REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!


	2. who's that?

Disclaimer: If I own any one from Naruto, then Gaara will marry me.

Normal mode (duh)

"Talking mode" (Duh again)

Thinking mode (triple duh)

Weird things talking mode

Recap:

The Rookie Nine and their sensei's had received a mission to go to a camp for an amount of time. Along the way they meet up with the sand siblings along with a girl named Mitoshi, the camp founder's daughter. When they arrive at the camp they meet Hibana, the camp designer's daughter and friend of Mitoshi. But to the sand siblings and rookie nine's greatest unfortune it turns out that the camp they have arrived to was a camp of torture- er I mean...fun sponsored by Tsunade herself: BOOTCAMP!

Through the week or torture- I mean fun, relationships began to blossom between guys and gals alike. And by the end of the week, new people arrived from Konoha that has begun a war with a village called Kuro where a new Akatsuki has been formed by Uchiha Itachi himself.

A mysterious woman appears one night after the attack, and her conversations were caught by Mitoshi and Gaara. After Tsunade's meddling, Mitoshi is left feeling jealous while Gaara is left confused. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura aren't doing so well. Now, Gaara is hitting on Sakura while Sasuke and Mitoshi are left trying to get revenge.

Chap. 11

Who's that?

Mitoshi was very pissed off seeing Gaara walk Sakura to her cabin, which happens to be her cabin. It's like your best friend going out with your crush, your James Bond! Go figure how much Mitoshi wanted to murder Sakura.

As she watched Sakura flirting with Gaara, her anger was building up inside of her, when she suddenly realized it: she was jealous. What the hell am I angry for? She thought, then she looked up at Gaara and Sakura, having a cutesy conversation, and the anger came back. "I'm going for a walk." With that, Mitoshi walked off angrily.

-

"Neji-kun, let's go already!" Tenten whined. Neji frowned at her. Ever since they started their relationship, Tenten has been flirting by, cutesy attack, short shorts (no minis, hell would freeze before Tenten would be caught in a mini), low cut jeans and navel-bearing cloth. Yes, generally, Tenten's been girly-fied and by Hyuuga Neji himself. The world is full of mysteries.

"Um, Tenten aren't you overdoing it a bit? What with the bikinis and all. We're going to go training at the beach, not taking a vacation at the beach." Neji sweat dropped as he looked at Tenten from head to toe. He will admit, as his team mate, Neji did not pay much attention to Tenten except for her fighting skills, but now that he is looking at her, she has nice curves!

"Neji, bring a tampon with you."

"WHAT! What do you nee—oh! OH! I get it! Tenten! If you are...you know...then you shouldn't go training! It's not good for you! You'll get super cramps!" Neji's face turned red at the mentioning of Tenten getting her time-of-the-month.

"Um, no...The tampon is for your nose bleed. What are you looking at any ways?"

That's when our Hyuuga genius realized that his perverted thoughts may lead to unstoppable bleeding.

-

Mitoshi walked down the beach. "It was unfair!" She thought in a rage. "WHERE did Sakura come from, taking away Gaara! How dare she?"

Mitoshi felt worse than that time when she got the chickenpox. She was 3 that time, and did not know that chickenpox was NOT edible, even though it is named "Chickenpox." She still blamed her mom for not telling her.

Mitoshi sighed, speaking her thoughts out to herself as she walked, "Why do I even care! Mitoshi, snap out of it!"

-

Neji walked behind Tenten, enjoying the view. Err, not the seaside view, the view in front of him, of course. Apparently, the only one who changed due to this relationship was not only Tenten. This thing was turning Neji into the next Kakashi. "And before I know it, I'll be reading some porno book while fighting with some one!" The Hyuuga thought.

"UWAHHH! NOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE MY FATE! I WILL CHANGE IT!" Neji yelled, almost tearing out his hair, and almost scared Tenten to whip out her gigantic kunais and beating the crap out of him, which she will, eventually. But now, Tenten might want to stop sweat dropping and catch the running Hyuuga from...well...running toward the other side of the beach, which she didn't.

-

"I totally freaked back there. Tenten'll have my ass." Neji thought, as he walked around the beach with no aim…err, correction: Aim means hide from Tenten so she will not murder him for running away on her.

As Neji walked around, he heard a female voice. He walked toward that voice. "Maybe it's Tenten, wanting to say sorry to me!" Wishful thinking… it did not turn out to be Tenten though. It was actually Mitoshi, cursing her brain out on… Gaara!

Neji ran behind a palm tree and listened to Mitoshi. But soon, some strange things came out of her mouth.

"I'm not even here for this! I have a job, dammit! Kimura Mitoshi, YOU HAVE A JOB! NOT here for fun and games at camp!"

Neji got confused. "Job? What job? Maybe she's checking the boot camp for her dad?" He thought he decided to find out for himself.

"Miru-chan." Neji quietly called out, but was responded by a flying kunai. If he was not a skilled shinobi he would have been dead by now.

"Neji-kun! Um, did you hear…?" Mitoshi asked nervously. Neji was surprised but did not show it.

"She didn't even tell me to call her Mitoshi! This is serious." Neji thought. "Hear what? I just came by." He said, playing along with it, thinking he could get some more information.

Mitoshi sighed with relief. Thinking about Gaara was nothing to be proud of.

-

Sasuke was as angry as a cat. His significant other ran off with some mascara-wearing, sand-bearing, people-killing-demon-having gothic maniac. He lost to a mascara-wearing, sand-bearing, people-killing-demon-having gothic maniac. Can life get ANY worse!

Apparently, it can. Mitoshi came up with the craziest idea to get revenge ever. "Why don't we pretend to be a couple and then jealous them out? I mean, I don't like-like Gaara-kun in that way, but I'm doing this for you and Sakura."

"Che, she's falling for Gaara." Sasuke thought.

The worst thing is the murmurs by Natsuko, Saeki, Natasha, Ayame, Kaori, Keisuke, and mostly, Temari and Hibana. If they ask one more thing about the whole Sakura-Gaara thing, Sasuke swears he will treat them as they were all Itachi's grandchildren. ("Fried or raw?")

But Lee, Kiba, Kankurou, and mostly Shino said nothing. Lee, Kiba and Kankurou were sorry for Sasuke, while Shino does not talk at all. Except for when he is next to Kaori, but still the two would just sit down and look at bugs.

Now, sitting in the cafeteria with everyone buzzing around him with Sakura questions made him want to beat the crap out of Gaara. Speaking of Gaara and Sakura…

"Gaara-kun, you should eat some of this! It's really good!"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

The pink haired one giggled ."No problem at all!" Then she looked at Sasuke and gave him the 'jealous-much?' Look. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh very mature, Sakura. Using the Kazekage like that. Very mature indeed."

-

"DAMN YOU TWO!" A certain some Akatsuki red head screamed, as he threw a few kunais at a pair of twins…err; a few thousand kunais would be better…

"Raidon-teme, what did we do?" Soru and Suro sang together, as they dodged the kunais.

In the next room, an individual in his late 20s was trying to concentrate on his book, he really was mind you. But the noise made by Raidon and the twins were so distracting, his mind was about to go kaboom. It really was. So what do all 29-years-old geniuses do when their heads are going to explode? They go out for a garden walk.

"Yukiko-chan, do you want to go for a garden walk?" The white haired person turned to a shy-looking girl with long red hair tied at the end.

"Um, sure, Kazou-san." Yukiko answered. As she stood up and got dust bunnies off her white sun dress, two teenagers jumped up from their seats. One of them is wearing a black jacket and black pants, while the other was wearing an army uniform. Both were about 5"5, and both were very determined to go on a garden walk with a certain some shy girl.

"Toru-baka, she hates you!" The one in the army uniform said to the other one.

"Urusae, Shoda-teme!"

"The hell!"

"I can totally beat the shit out of you!"

"Hah! What was that, Toru-baka? Say that to my face!"

Toru closed the space between him and Shoda, until the two guys were face to face. Toru had to lift his head a little bit to meet Shoda's eyes, but he hissed out, "I. Can. Totally. Beat. The. Shit. Out. Of. You."

Then Shoda lost it. He whipped out a kunai and threw it at Toru. Toru dodged it, and send a kunai back at Shoda. Kazou and Yukiko can't help but duck behind a table and sweat drop.

Then, just as the fights were going on, a scream came from down stairs, "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU BITCHES!" Then, just like the pause button was hit, everything froze. As the ground trembled, the wall between Raidon and Shoda fell, and Itachi stood in the middle, with a murderous look on his face.

"Um….what's up, boss?" Raidon suggested, but fainted as Itachi shot him "the look."

"IT WAS RAIDON-TEME! WAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Soru and Suro cried out loud as they pointed their fingers to the fainted Raidon, who now has white foam running out of his mouth.

"Itachi-sama! Where…we didn't mean to disturb your peacefulness! You have to believe us!" Both Shoda and Toru got to their knees and pleaded, while Yukiko and Kazou got up from under the table.

"I-Itachi-sama, g-good morning." Yukiko stammered, while Kazou said nothing and just looked down on the floor.

"You know how loud you guys are? WHY are you so loud? WHAT is the problem here? Huh? WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE? ONCE, DAMN IT, ONCE!" Itachi exploded, and everyone hide behind Kazou.

"Itachi-sama, there's a perfectly reasonable reason why we're being so loud." Kazou calmly explained. Been the oldest—not to mention wisest—Kazou can always calm down an exploding Itachi.

"Yeah? WELL WHAT THE HELL IS IT THEN!"

"…Want some sake?"

"Your treat, let's go." And with that, the two walked off like nothing had happened, while everyone else was sweat dropping.

Through the open window, a girl with purple demonic wings flew in. Her long, purple hair was messy from the wind. She looked at the scene: broken vases, kunais stuck to walls, shurikens all over the floor, and mostly, the all mighty New Akatsuki group looking at the door dumbfounded.

"What's up everyone?" She asked bubbly, straightening out her light purple hip hugging dress and took off her flying goggles.

"IT WAS RAIDON-TEME'S FAULT, AISUKO-CHAN! WAAAAHHHHHH!" And the twins broke out crying.

-

The gang of teachers sat in the cabin with a woman in green. Tsunade stood up, "I'm going to tell the kids."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "But Tsunade, then—"

Shizune broke off, "Tsunade-sama is right, we can't keep this from the students forever. We should tell them today."

Kakashi stopped reading and looked up at Shizune, with a look that said are-you-crazy-woman, "Shizune!"

"I vote for tell the students, don't you, Asuma?" Kurenai came in, and gave Asuma a stare.

"Err, yeah. Tell the students, sweetie."

"Then it's settled! Your youthfulness shall be reveled tonight!" Gai screamed at the woman.

'Sure thing then!"

-

During dinner, Sasuke sat next to Mitoshi, while Gaara and Sakura sat across from them. Sasuke was totally staring out Gaara, while Mitoshi was giving Sakura the death glare with Sakura flirting with Gaara.

"It's so sad." Hibana said, from the other end of the long table. Kiba was busy feeding Akamaru and Haru again, while Kankarou was trying his best to convince everyone around him that puppets are living human beings. Poor Saeki, Keisuke, and Kiba.

"Tell me about it! I can't watch it anymore! You have everything planned out?" Temari asked.

"Sure thing. When I whistle, everything will start." Hibana said with a smile.

"Then count down start. Five..Kankaroustoptalkingfour…three…two…" Temari didn't get to one though, because here Tsunade stood up from her chair with a megaphone in one hand.

"ALL OF YA KIDS! CAN I HAVE YOU ATTENTION PLEASE!" From previous experiences, the camp knew not to ignore Tsunade.

"Thank you," Tsunade said, and dropped the megaphone now that she has everyone's attention, "I have an announcement to make. As you all remember, the New Akatsuki attacked not long before. You also remember Itachi's right hand lady. Yeah, she's not working for him." As she stopped for a minute, the camp had an uproar.

"What do you mean 'she's not working for him!'"

"What the.."

"Are you joking?"

"No way in hell!"

"RAMEN!" Everyone stopped at Naruto's randomness.

"Ahem, right," Tsunade decided to thank Naruto later with a few hundred push-ups, "anyways, please welcome Moriko!" Tsunade yelled, as Itachi's right hand lady came walking in. The whole room hushed, err, not that it was very lively before, but you get the idea.

"Hi." Moriko waved a hand at the students.

"Yes, everyone, this is Moriko. Now, Gaara and Mitoshi knew about this, but since letting the whole camp know might put Moriko's secret identity in danger, I had to erase Mitoshi's memory and replace it with a fake one. But now….." Tsunade walked in front of a very confused Mitoshi, did some hand seals, and yelled, "KINEN NO JUTSU!"

The next thing Mitoshi remembered before her old memories came back was a flash of light, and Gaara threatening Tsunade, "What kind of sick memory did you replace the real one with?" Then everything was back to normal. But to Gaara's greatest regret, Mitoshi did not lose her memory for the last few days that he and Sakura were together.

"Let's just say that it had you, her, and Sakura walking around in her night gown." And that's where Gaara drew the line.

The next morning, everyone was woken up not by the calls of a Siren. Instead, it was rock music. Electric guitars, drums, you name it. And when Natsuko opened the door so she could throw her shoe at whoever is making all the noise six in the morning, she saw Moriko and Gai, putting their souls into their music.

That did not stop Natusko from throwing the shoe, or Natasha from throwing her "trusty smart assed" demon.

Of course, Sakura forgave Sasuke after she found out that he started to use the brand of shampoo that she was in love with, and Gaara can still be seen telling Mitoshi that he did not like-like Sakura.

Life moves on.

end of Chapter 11

Loveme731: I LOVE ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED! That's only three. I will state the OC owners again, SEND ME YOUR OC PROFILES OR THEY WILL GO HOME!

Also, I want to introduce you to my new editor, fattyaddy-99. I love you! And the last chappie was edited by her.

Fattyaddy: Hi guys

Loveme731: Wahaha! It's my editor! Whom I love for editing my story and letting me go past my deadline! HUG! jumps at fattyaddy and tackles her to the ground with her bear hug

Well, until chapter 12! Muwhahahahaha! runs off like a crazy maniac


End file.
